mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurt Warburton vs. Maciej Jewtuszko
The fight was Maciej Jewtuszko's UFC debut and his first loss. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Maciej missed a high front kick. Warburton landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five remaining. Warburton missed an inside kick. He blocked a high kick. There seemed to be no aggression. Four fifteen. The ref wanted some action. They touched gloves after something occurred. Four minutes. Warburton shot and got a double as Maciej was off-balance moving backwards. Three thirty-five left. Warburton landed a pair of big rights. A right elbow. A big left elbow. Three fifteen. Another short left elbow and a big right hand and another left elbow. Three minutes with a right hand and a trio of lefts. He's beating Maciej up. He passed to half-guard. He defended Maciej's roll for a kneebar and his attempt to regain guard. Two thirty-five. He's establishing his dominance. Two fifteen. Two minutes with a big right hand and a left hand and a big right and a left elbow. He worked for what looks like an arm triangle there. One thirty-five. Nah it was shoulder pressure. Maciej regained guard. Kurt landed three quick sharp elbows. One fifteen with a big left from Kurt. He's showing good ground and pound. Kurt landed a right elbow with one minute. The ref wanted more action. Kurt landed a short right elbow. Thirty-five. He landed a big right. Kurt landed a left elbow, landing only one out of a barrage. He landed a big left and then a right elbow. Fifteen. The first round ended, definitely Kurt's round. 'You're better than this kid,' Kurt's corner said. 'Big big round.' The second round began and they touched gloves as the ref told them 'Let's rock this cage.' Maciej missed a spinning back fist by a fucking mile. He landed a blocked switch high kick. Kurt was stalking like the last round, possibly his strategy. Four thirty-five. Maciej blocked a body kick. Four fifteen as Kurt landed a nice right. Maciej was jogging backwards as Kurt pressed him. Four minutes. Maciej missed another, more vicious backfist, but also by a mile. Kurt slipped an uppercut and landed a counter left hook. Great head movement. He looks great. Three thirty-five. Kurt stepped in with a left hook to the clinch. What's wrong with Maciej? He had his head down and ate a knee inside. Three fifteen as he replied to the thigh twice. Kurt kneed the body. He got a trip to half-guard. Three minutes. Maciej rolled for a leglock. Kurt slipped out and they stood and broke. Two thirty-five. Kurt landed an inside kick. Maciej landed a counter knee to the body. Kurt landed a leg kick. Two fifteen. He landed an inside kick and a right hand. Two minutes. Kurt landed an inside kick. Kurt got a trip to half-guard during an exchange in which Maciej kept his head high. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Maciej elbowed the body from the bottom. One minute. Kurt landed a left elbow and a partially slipped one. Maciej regained guard. Thirty-five. Maciej landed a right elbow from the bottom. Fifteen. Kurt landed a right elbow. The second round ended. Definitely Kurt's 10-9 again. Kurt's corner told him to watch for armbars in the guard. The third round began and they touched gloves and hugged as the ref said 'Let's rock this cage' again. Maciej was the one pressing forward. He landed a spinning back elbow. He missed a body kick. Four thirty-five. Maciej's striking just isn't crisp enough. He's pressing the pace though. Four fifteen. Kurt landed a leg kick. Kurt nearly slipped. He landed a right hand. Four minutes. Maciej landed a left hand. Maciej landed an uppercut. Three thirty-five. Kurt landed a nice inside kick. Maciej stuffed a double. Three fifteen. Maciej landed another left. Three minutes. Maciej landed an inside leg kick there. Kurt landed a counter left hook. His corner wanted the takedown. Maciej landed a blocked high kick and a checked inside kick with two thirty-five. Maciej landed a nice uppercut there. Two fifteen as Maciej stuffed a double and kneed the body. Kurt had the standing back, turned the corner for a double to side control even as Maciej held the cage. Two minutes left. One thirty-five. One fifteen as the ref wanted some work. Maciej gave up the back. One minute. 'Take his back.' Thirty-five. Maciej regained half-guard and then guard there. Fifteen. The third round ended and they hugged on the mat. That round was probably Maciej's. The takedown was nothing. 29-28 Warburton in my own opinion. 29-28 unanimously Warburton.